With growing prosperity, the average number of objects acquired per household increases. This makes it harder to keep things organized and it is not surprising that people often lose track of the location of their objects. A classic example is a misplacement of keys or other articles of daily use. The problem aggravates, when moveable objects are used by more than one person.
Current systems for finding an object at distance comprise one or more child devices attachable to the respective object(s). The child device has a receiver and a signal tone generator arranged inside a housing. The signal tone generator can be activated by a parent device adapted to transmit a radio signal to the receiver of the child device. Perceiving of the signal tone then allows the person to locate the whereabouts of the object.
A disadvantage of that object finding system is that the parent device can only be used to detect a limited number of objects that are associated with a predetermined number of child devices. Often, however, it would be desirable to keep track of yet another object and therefore to add another child device to be used for that object.
Another disadvantage is the limited detection range of that system due to the small covering range of the radio signal emitted from the parent device and also due to the locally restricted perceptibility of the signal tone generated by the child device, which only allows to find objects in close proximity to the parent device.
Other technologies currently used for finding of an object are based on a bluetooth or bluetooth low energy connection. These technologies make use of a defined “Find Me” profile, which enables an easy integration of a software application (“App”) in a smartphone to find a gadget within the reach of the radio signal of bluetooth low energy. By pressing a button in the App of a smartphone, the gadget will trigger an alert. This approach, however, has two main shortcomings:                One needs to configure the App of the smartphone with the MAC address of the gadget. However, the MAC address is not always available or visible or easy to be added to the App of a smartphone.        It is only capable to find an object within the reach of the radio signal of Bluetooth Low Energy, typically within a 10 meters radius.        
It is an object of the present invention to remedy at least one of the above mentioned deficiencies and to provide the initially addressed object finding system and method with a better adaptability, in particular with respect to a selection of objects that shall be kept track of, and/or with an improved object detectability, in particular with respect to the detection range and/or the ease of noticing an object's momentary location.